nephiapediafandomcom-20200214-history
"Fox the Scruffy"
Appearance Fox the Scruffy is, even through his thick red hair, both braided beard and wild mane, easily identified as a Half-Elf fellow, and is much closer to his human roots, more burly and muscled as a human might be as opposed to the trademark lithe grace of an Elf, all standing at a solid six feet in height and at a weight of roughly 180-190 lbs, give or a take a few. He is dressed in shades of green and gear of brown leathers, with his most recent of garbs being a particular bark-brown cloak. Often, he is seen poking around idly with a staff, as if it is a walking stick... one which he really doesn't need. History The man who gives his name as "Fox the Scruffy" did not have a glamorous youth, nor was it especially tragic... At least, as far as he gives to his comrades. He claims that in his youngest years, his family was involved in some political rabble that got them in trouble, and on the eve of their deaths he, as he puts it, ran out into the wilds because society sucks. He then goes on to say that, in hindsight, it wasn't really a smart move to do, citing that it lead into a should-be-fatal encounter with lycanthropes, specifically werewolves. "But they didn't eat me." According to the man whom would become a Druid, they didn't immediately eat him because, as such a young child, he simply wasn't enough meat. The solution was thus to raise him into a fit meal. How did he escape? According to him, raising him to be well-built with proper meat on his bones was their first mistake. Their second mistake was when they finally tried to eat him. Fox claims that his "parents" were left headless by his bare hands, and very much alive as he carried no silver on him to slay them. He had thus ran and spent many a moon alone in the wilds before the man that would become his mentor in all things Druidic would find him fishing at a riverbank. Years later, Fox would find himself embroiled in the troubles of the city of Jericho... Troubles of Jericho Fox was first encountered by an adventuring party within a certain site of worship. His contributions to the adventure were minor, though he advised against trusting the woman he had previously been holding his scimitar's blade to... yet he would not or could not elaborate why. Hijinks involving a minotaur and an enchanted room of silence ensued, culminating in him binding the minotaur in vines of entanglement, a Warlock -at least, Fox assumes the man was a warlock- skewering its arms with floating daggers, and the Fighter addressed as Stone knocking the beast into the next room. Where it proceeded to be eaten by foul creatures that Fox was thankfully too far away to see clearly. Things in this so-called temple were fuzzy from there, something about a book of plant-based necromancy and so forth... Afterward, Fox spent a bit of 'down-time' seeking out animals to observe and study, now aware of the looming war on the horizon, and the first of the battles for the defense of the city of Jericho. Why study animals, none questioned, for it was a "druid thing". Upon listening to a certain bard's speech of how important the city was to the people, Fox was enthralled in the cause... and subsequently disappointed when he was assigned to the wall facing the coast, to help defend against the incoming ships. His magic could not reach the enemy vessels, so he was stuck on ballista-firing duty. Before long, the ships were closing in, and the walls were taking heavy damage, one section now collapsed, and options low... And then, his gaze on the water, Fox let inspiration come to him, and turned to one of his fellow casters, one whose profession he did not keep track of. "... I need you to cast Feather Fall," he told the man... before running for the wall and leaping for the waters in a dive. The Druid could feel the air around him cushion with the named spell on his body, and with focused intent, he transfigured himself into a salt-water crocodile before hitting the water. Within the depths, Fox had begun to set his plan into motion. They had taken out two ships already, but there were armored soldiers on life-boats, heading for Jericho's docks. He couldn't have that, now, could he?